Reencuentro
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Esta historia es justo despues de los sucesos en la batalla contra los metarex, cuando Sonic y sus amigos resiben en su planeta una nueva visita inesperada que tal vez los ayude a repuerar a un ser querido...


No 1

Un maravilloso reencuentro

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Cosmo se despidió para salvar la galaxia y a sus amigos

Es de noche y Knuckles esta durmiendo al lado de los trozos de la Esmeralda Madre hasta que un fuerte ruido lo despierta y ve una luz en el cielo

Knuckles: ¿Una estrella fugas?

Pero en realidad era algo grande que se estrello en Isla Ángel, Knuckles bajó de Ruina Mística y fue corriendo al lugar del impacto. Cuando llega ve que era una mini nave espacial y había una chica fuera de ella, tenia el cabello verde y largo y un vestido rojo, era una de las hermanas de Cosmo.

Knuckles: Oye, ¿estas bien?

Pero la chica estaba inconciente y no le respondió

Knuckles: No puede ser, esta chica se parece a Cosmo, lo mejor será que la ponga a salvo

Knuckles tomó a la chica y la llevó a Ruina Mística. A la mañana siguiente, Knuckles esperaba que ella despertara.

Cuando lo izo él le preguntó si esta bien y de donde venia

Estarla: Estoy bien, mi nombre es Estarla, ¿como llegue aquí?

Knuckles: Tu nave se estrelló en esta isla, yo te encontré y te traje aquí

Estarla: Gracias por encontrarme, ¿como te llamas?

Knuckles: Soy Knuckles

Estarla: Un placer, estoy buscando a una niña llamada Cosmo ¿la conoces?

Knuckles: Cosmo? ¿Estas emparentada con ella?

Estarla: Que bien la conoces, También debo hablar con Sonic the hedgehog, ¿puedes decirme donde encontrarlos?

Knuckles: Ha Sonic lo conozco muy bien, ha Cosmo si la conocí pero…

Estarla: Pero qué?

Knuckles: Acompáñame, te llevare a ver a Sonic y a los otros

Knuckles llevó a Estarla y su nave al taller de Tails donde lo encontraron guardando una esmeralda caos en una capsula especial, allí Estarla se presentó con Tails y le dijo a el y a Knuckles que es hermana de Cosmo

Tails: Pero Cosmo nos dijo que los metarex habían acabado con su familia

Estarla: Eso pensó ella pero no es así, cuando los metarex nos atacaron, Cosmo trató de huir y se separo de nosotras. Terra nos dijo que la encontráramos y la protegiéramos a como diera lugar ya que de ella dependía la seguridad de galaxia, al encontrarla le dijimos que saliera en una de las naves de escape para salvarse pero antes le dijimos que viniera a este planeta y buscara a Sonic the hedgehog ya que él es el único que puede controlar las esmeraldas caos que buscaban los metarex, Cosmo era quien derrotaría a Dark Oark pero era imposible que lo hiciera sola.

Tails: Fue por eso que ella llego a aquí preguntando por Sonic

Estarla: Así es

Knuckles: ¿Pero como sobreviviste al ataque a tu nave?

Estarla: No solo yo lo hice, también lo hicieron las demás, Terra fue la única que no pudo salir ya que era un árbol, nosotras pensamos que debíamos vigilar a Cosmo pero la perdimos de vista, nuestras naves fueron dañadas en la batalla y nos estrellamos en un planeta lejano, tuvimos que quedarnos allí hasta poder reparar nuestras naves, cuando lo hicimos vinimos a buscar a Cosmo a este planeta pero no la encontramos a ella ni a Sonic, nos dimos cuenta que ya habían salido al espacio a luchar así que fuimos tras ustedes sin poder localizarlos hasta que supimos que los metarex habían sido derrotados. Cosmo había cumplido con su misión por eso decidimos venir de nuevo aquí esperando verla, mi nave fue golpeada por un asteroide, el motor falló y caí a toda velocidad, deje atrás a las demás y me estrellé, luego Knuckles me encontró y me trajo aquí

Sonic: Ahora lo entiendo

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Sonic parado en la puerta del taller

Tails: Sonic

Knuckles: ¿Hace cuanto estas allí?

Sonic: Lo suficiente para escucharlo todo, es bueno saber que la familia de Cosmo esta bien

Estarla: ¿Tú eres Sonic?

Sonic: El mismo, es un placer conocerte Estarla y dinos ¿como te hallarán tus hermanas aquí?

Estarla: Mi nave tiene un aparato localizador, te garantizo que ellas vendrán pronto pero dime ¿donde esta Cosmo? estábamos preocupadas por ella

Los muchachos se mostraron tristes cuando les preguntaron

Estarla: ¿Que ocurre, porque se ven tan tristes?

Sonic estaba apunto de decirle lo que había pasado con Cosmo cuando escucharon que se acercaban naves, los cuatro salieron del taller y vieron las tres naves de las hermanas de Estarla, aterrizaron frente a ellos y bajaron Galaxina y las otras

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails estaban impresionados al ver cuanto se parecían Galaxina e Iris a Cosmo

Galaxina: ¿Estarla estas bien?

Iris: Nos alegra que estés a salvo

Karon: Cuando te separaste de nosotras te rastreamos justo a este lugar

Estarla: Estoy bien, ellos son mis nuevos amigos, Knuckles, Tails y Sonic

Iris: ¿Eres Sonic the hedgehog?

Sonic: Es la segunda ves que lo digo pero si lo soy

Galaxina: No te ofendas pero te imaginaba mas alto he impresionante

Sonic: No me subestimes, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Tú debes ser Galaxina

Galaxina: Así es, ellas son Iris y Karon

Iris: Hola es un placer

Karon: Igualmente, talvez no sea muy grandes pero si son tiernos

Knuckles se inquieta con el comentario pero Tails lo calma después Galaxina les pregunta por Cosmo, ellos vuelven a verse tristes. Sonic le pide a Tails que llame a Amy, Cream y Cheese y les diga que se reúnan en casa de Cream para hablar más tranquilos

Después, todos se reúnen en casa de Cream donde Sonic les cuenta a Estarla y las otras lo que había pasado con Cosmo, ellas no lo podían creer, estaban muy tristes por ella

Sonic: Pero Cosmo me dio un mensaje justo cuando regresamos

Galaxina: ¿De veras, que mensaje?

Sonic: Me dijo que estaba feliz y con su madre, ahora ella vive en un mundo donde reina la paz y la armonía

Amy: Por eso estamos felices y tranquilos

Cream: Cosmo fue una grandiosa amiga aunque no sepamos donde este

Cheese: Chao, chao

Galaxina: Espera, ¿donde escuchaste a Cosmo Sonic?

Sonic: La escuche cuando estaba descansando en un árbol

Iris: ¿Podrías llevarnos al lugar donde esta el árbol?

Knuckles: ¿Porque quieren ir allá?

Galaxina: Queremos asegurarnos de algo

Todos fueron a la colina donde estaba el árbol, Galaxina trato de escucharlo al igual que lo asía Cosmo

Tails: ¿Que escuchas Galaxina?

Galaxina: (sonríe) Cosmo se encuentra en este árbol

Todos: "¿QUE DICES?"

Amy: Es imposible

Cream: Es cierto, Cosmo se convirtió en árbol en el espacio y era diferente a este, estaba cubierto de flores

Cheese: chao

Estarla: Si, ese árbol era Cosmo y fue destruido cuando el cañón de su nave disparó pero al parecer ella libero su alma la cual cruzó el espacio y se refugió en este árbol, era cierto cuando dijo que estaba con Terra

Sonic: Cosmo se debió comunicar con migo a través de este árbol

Tails: Entonces Cosmo se encuentra justo aquí, "Cosmo ¿me oyes?, soy yo Tails"

Galaxina: Tranquilo Tails, Cosmo te oye y dice que esta feliz de que estemos aquí con ella

Knuckles: De verdad se refugio aquí…

Amy: ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que regrese?

Karon: Si se podría hacer pero no será censillo

Cream: No importa, aremos lo que sea para que regrese

Cheese: Chao

Galaxina: Bien primero Cosmo no podrá regresar por si misma porque requiere de mucha energía y necesita un cuerpo material en donde pueda habitar su alma

Sonic: ¿Que clase de cuerpo material?

Estarla: Mmmm… podría ser una planta pero tiene que ser una especial

Tails: ¿Que clase de planta?

Iris: Tiene que ser una que aya nacido de las semillas de Cosmo, solo así podrá habitarla y tener la apariencia que tenia antes

Sonic: Tails, ¿aun tienes la planta que nació de la semilla que encontré en el espacio?

Tails: Si la tengo, tal vez podamos usarla para que Cosmo la habite y así regrese

Cream: ¿Y de donde sacaremos la energía suficiente para traerla de regreso?

Estarla: Con las esmeraldas caos

Knuckles: Es cierto, ellas nos pueden dar mas que suficiente energía

Amy: Tenemos 4 esmeraldas

Cream: Y Dr. Eggman tiene una

Iris: Dr. Eggman?

Sonic: Es un científico que quiere conquistar este mundo utilizando las esmeraldas caos, nuestra misión es detenerlo

Tails: Talves si se lo pedimos con amabilidad y le explicamos para que la queremos, nos la entregue

Todos se quedaron pensativos, en ese instante Rouge estaba espiándolos y también una pequeña cámara voladora que le enviaba imágenes al Dr. Eggman que los espiaba desde su nueva base

Decoe: Mire eso doctor, ellos tratan de hacer que Cosmo regrese

Bocoe: Seria bueno volver a verla, ¿no creen?

Bokún: Pero para eso necesitan muchas esmeraldas chaos, ¿va darles la suya doctor?

El Dr. Eggman se queda pensativo sin decir palabra, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokún lo observan extrañados

Dr. Eggman: Ella era su amiga, el que regrese es su problema no el mió

Regresando con Sonic, el y los otros seguían frente al árbol de Cosmo pensando lo que iban a hacer, Tails quería que lo intentaran con las esmeraldas que tenían

Sonic: Muy bien intentémoslo, ¿que debemos hacer primero Galaxina?

Galaxina: …Debemos darle tiempo a Cosmo para que lo medite, dice que tiene que pensarlo esta noche

Knuckles: Volveremos mañana

Tails se acerca al árbol y pone su mano en él

Tails: Realmente quiero que regreses Cosmo

Cream: Todos lo queremos Tails

Sonic: No te preocupes amigo, veras como todo saldrá bien al final

Tails sonríe con el comentario de Sonic

Amy: Y donde se quedaran Galaxina y las otras esta noche?

Cream: Buena pregunta, podrían quedarse en mi casa a mi madre le encantará recibirlas

Iris: Segura que no somos muchas

Amy: Entonces alguna puede venir con migo

Karon: Se los agradecemos mucho enverdad

Estarla: Knuckles, ¿tu donde duermes?

Knuckles: En Ruina Mística, en Isla Ángel, junto a los trozos de la Esmeralda Madre

Tails se despidió de Cosmo y le dijo que volverían mañana

Tails: Galaxina ¿es verdad que Cosmo nos oye?

Galaxina: Ten plena confianza de que si Tails

Iris: Tails parece ser el mas preocupado por Cosmo, ¿porqué? (le pregunta a Cream)

Cream: Bueno digamos que entre ellos había más que una simple amistad

Iris: Ya veo, ja,ja

Todos se fueron dejando solo el árbol, Galaxina, Karon e Iris se fueron a la casa de Cream y Estarla se fue con Amy

Knuckles se fue a Ruina Mística y Tails, lleno de esperanza, fue a su taller y vigilaba bien las esmeraldas, Rouge también se había ido pero permaneció cerca de Isla Ángel, por ultimo, Sonic se fue a dormir muy cerca del árbol para vigilarlo bien

Mientras Cosmo se encontraba hablando con su madre y le decía lo que sus amigos estaban planeando.

Terra: Tienes mucha suerte de tener amigos como ellos

Cosmo: Estoy muy conciente de eso, mis amigos son todo para mi madre, pero…

Terra: ¿Que sucede Cosmo, no deseas ir con ellos?

Cosmo: No es eso, claro que me gustaría ir pero acabo de encontrarte denuevo madre y no quiero alejarme de ti

Terra: Escucha Cosmo, hace tiempo cuando el planeta Portal Verde fue destruido por los metarex y nosotros salimos en nuestra nave, tu naciste y estabas destinada desde un principio a salvar la galaxia entera pero no podías sola así que el destino izo que conocieras a Sonic y que el junto con sus amigos te ayudarían, ellos te protegieron, arriesgaron sus vidas para mantenerte a salvo, amigos como esos no se encuentran todos los días y ellos ahora mismo están llenos de esperanza y dispuestos a hacer lo imposible para que regreses a su lado…pero no puedo decirte lo que debes hacer, tu debes tomar esa decisión sola Cosmo

Cosmo: Me siento mal porque no volveré a hablar con tigo, el amuleto que me diste esta roto y no hay manera de arreglarlo

Terra: Es verdad que el amuleto se rompió pero puedes tomar este

Terra sacó otro amuleto igual al que tenía Cosmo

Terra: Hice este nuevo amuleto en caso de que algo así sucediera, a través de el yo te guiare Cosmo y estaré contigo siempre

Terra se lo entrega a Cosmo y ella la abraza con lágrimas en sus ojos

Cosmo: Regresare con mis amigos madre, ellos me necesitan…te extrañaré

Terra: Yo también querida hija, se que serás muy feliz aya

Cosmo: Espérenme amigos… Tails… volveré lo prometo

Esa noche, el Dr. Eggman estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en algo grande y tenia en su capsula la esmeralda que encontró. Decoe, Bocoe y Bokún lo estaban espiando hasta que el doctor llamó a Bokún

Dr. Eggman: Bokún, ven aquí enseguida

Bocún: Si doctor

Dr. Eggman: Tengo un trabajo para ti

Mientras en Isla Ángel, Knuckles aun estaba despierto pensando en lo que iba a suceder, hasta que Rouge se le apareció para hablar con él

Rouge: ¿No deberías estar dormido ya?

Knuckles: ¿Ahora que quieres Rouge?

Rouge: Que amigable, supe que van a traer a Cosmo de regreso verdad

Knuckles: Así es, su hermana Galaxina nos dijo que con el poder de las esmeraldas chaos ella regresaría. Espero que funcione

Rouge: Si, seria bueno verla, supe que necesitan al Dr. Eggman

Knuckles: No queremos su ayuda estamos bien sin el,…ha pero ¿como sabes todo eso?

Pero cuando Knuckles se volteó, ella ya se había ido

Knuckles: Hey Rouge, ¿donde estas? Lo izo de nuevo

Ha la mañana siguiente, Tails se levantó temprano y fue por la planta que creció de la semilla que le dio Sonic, se veía muy contento hasta que vió que las esmeraldas habían desaparecido de la capsula

Tails: ¡HO NO! Las esmeraldas desaparecieron, debo decirle a Sonic

Tails llamó a Amy y Cream y les dijo que le avisaran a Sonic y Knuckles. Amy y Estarla le dijeron a Knuckles y el dijo que iría por Sonic, Rouge estaba allí y lo oyó todo así se fue detrás de Knuckles.

Encontraron a Sonic que estaba dormido en la colina cerca del árbol de Cosmo

Knuckles: "Sonic", despierta sucedió algo

Sonic: ¿Que ocurre?

(Aterrizando de pronto frente a ellos) Rouge: Alguien robó las esmeraldas chaos

Knuckles: Seguro fuiste tú

Rouge: ¿Porque siempre sospechas de mi?

Knuckles: Porque te has creado una reputación

Rouge: Yo no las robé

De repente la tierra empezó a temblar y vieron que el piso en frente de la base del Dr. Eggman se abría

Tails, Amy, Cream y las hermanas de Cosmo habían llegado justo cuando una enorme maquina, muy impresionante y poderosa salió del suelo

Rouge: Miren, el nuevo juguete del Dr. Eggman

Knuckles: Por esa razón era que últimamente no nos había atacado, estaba preparándose para esto

Sonic: No tenemos tiempo para esto doctor, déjenos recuperar a nuestra amiga y jugaremos todo lo que quiera después

Dr. Eggman: No he venido a jugar Sonic y tú tampoco querrás después de que veas la fuente de poder de mí maquina sobre todo si la fuente de energía son las esmeraldas que muy amablemente Tails me dio

Tails: ¡Entonces tú te llevaste las esmeraldas!

Dr. Eggman: Acertaste mi peludo amigo, yo le ordené a Bocún que entrara a tu taller mientras dormías y se llevara las esmeraldas

Tails: Imposible, ¿como violó mi sistema de seguridad?

Decoe: El doctor construyó un aparato que izo a Bocún invisible a tu sistema y así se robo las esmeraldas

Bocoe: ¿No cree que ha ido muy lejos doctor? Ellos solo trataban de traer de regreso a Cosmo

Bokún: Admita que es malo hasta para usted

Dr. Eggman: Silencio, mi palabra aquí es ley y lo saben

Amy y Cream: ¡Regresa las esmeraldas chaos!

Galaxina: ¿Ese es el Dr. Eggman?

Sonic: Así es, debemos quitarle las esmeraldas chaos o no podremos traer a Cosmo de regreso

Tails: No lo permitiré, iré por el Tornado X, vamos Sonic

Sonic: Deacuerdo, Cream, Amy vallan por sus naves y ayúdennos

Amy: Pero mi nave fue destruida en el espacio

Tails: Si pero yo construí otra, vamos deprisa

Todos fueron al taller de Tails y subieron a las naves, Sonic, Knuckles y Tails fueron en el Tornado X, Amy y Cream fueron en sus naves

Tails: No puedo creer que el Dr. Eggman haya echo algo tan grande en solo 3 meses

Dr. Eggman: Te equivocas Tails, en realidad yo empecé a trabajar en el diseño de esta nave desde que estábamos en el espacio lidiando con los Metarex

Knuckles: Eso lo explica todo

Sonic: Pero no va a detenerme, es hora de divertirse

Sonic salta del avión y Tails le lanza un aro a Sonic, lo atrapa y comienza a girar hacia la nave pero esta tiene un blindaje muy duro y Sonic no pude atravesarlo, él se regresa al Tornado X

Sonic: Es muy fuerte

Knuckles: Es mi turno

Knuckles salta y trata de destruir el casco con sus garras excavadoras pero no lo logra y regresa al avión, en la tierra, Galaxina y las otras estaban muy preocupadas al verlos

Estarla: Espero que lo logren antes de que Cosmo se quede como árbol para siempre

Iris: ¿Pero y si no pueden ganar?

Galaxina: Ellos pueden, debemos confiar en sus habilidades

Amy y Cream le dispararon lásers a la nave pero no lograron penetrarla

Amy: ¿Como pudo un inútil crear algo tan bueno?

Cream: Debemos hacer algo o no volveremos a ver a Cosmo

Tails: No dejaré que ocurra, tendré las esmeraldas chaos cueste lo que cueste

Sonic: Así se habla amigo, vamos por el

Dr. Eggman: Muy bien, ya que me mostraron sus patéticos esfuerzos es hora de que reciban un regalo de mi parte

Eggman dispara un gran láser impulsado por las 5 esmeraldas justo hacia el Tornado X

Knuckles: ¡TAILS MUEVETE!

Tails: "Sujétense"

Tails hace un maniobra de evasión muy arriesgada paro el láser logró dañar uno de los motores del avión y este fue descendiendo

Tails: "Ho rayos"

Sonic ¿Que pasa?

Tails: Perdemos energía, el Tornado X no soportara sin la esmeralda chaos

Amy: Debemos apoyar a Sonic

Rouge vuela hacia la nave de Amy y se sube en ella

Amy: Hey que haces

Rouge: Trato de ser útil, acércate a los cañones

Amy: Bien

Amy dirige su nave a los cañones del doctor y Rouge salta y los destruye

Rouge: Así es como se hace

Knuckles: Presumida, cualquiera puede hacerlo

Knuckles salta y destruye tres de los cañones

Knuckles: Te lo dije

Rouge: Ja

En la maquina de Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokún no se veían muy felices con lo que pasaba pero no le decían al doctor

Decoe: ¿Creen que derrotemos a Sonic?

Bocoe: No, él siempre nos derrota al último momento

Bokún: Y siempre es el héroe

El doctor no mencionaba palabra y preparaba su ataque, mientras, Tails tuvo que aterrizar el Tornado X porque estaba descompuesto

Tails: Debemos ir por el Hiper Tornado ahora

Sonic: Espera Tails

Tails: ¿Que pasa Sonic?

Sonic: El Tifón Azul aun no esta listo, podríamos usar el cañón de poder sónico

Tails: No podemos, no tenemos nada para darle energía, además el cañón de poder solo esta a la mitad de su capacidad, no creo que atravieses la nave de Eggman así

Sonic: Bueno si no podemos vencerlo por fuera, tendremos que vencerlo por dentro

Tails: ¿Hablas de entrar a su nave y destruirla por dentro?

Sonic: Así es

Tails: ¿Pero como entraras?, no puedes tele transportarte dentro porque no tienes una esmeralda chaos

Sonic: ¿No me dijiste la semana pasada que estabas trabajando en un programa de escaneo de naves?

Tails: ¿Si pero como nos ayudara eso en… Ho ya se de que hablas quieres que escaneemos la nave y encontremos una pequeña entrada cierto

Sonic: Por eso somos buen equipo Tails, le llamare a Knuckles para que el y Rouge se colen dentro de la nave cuando encuentres la entrada mientras yo distraigo a Eggman

Tails: Sonic, esta vez fuiste tú el genio

Sonic: Si gracias, ahora muévete, yo hago al llamada

Sonic llama a Knuckles y le explica el plan y le pide que lleve a Rouge al taller de Tails para que él les de las indicaciones de cómo entrar. Así lo hicieron y Sonic salio y subió a la nave de Cream para distraer a Eggman lo suficiente para hacer el escaneo

Sonic: Entendieron el plan las dos

Amy y Cream: Si

Amy empezó a disparar al puente de la nave asustando a Eggman y Sonic empezó a hacerle caras para hacerlo enojar

Eggman: Es suficiente, no dejare que se siga burlando de mi

Bokún: Yo no contaría con eso

Eggman: ¡MUEVANSE AHORA!

Todos: "Si doctor"

Eggman empieza a disparar a las naves pero Amy y Cream lo esquivan. En el taller, Tails hacia unos últimos ajustes a su maquina mientras Knuckles y Rouge observaban, logro encontrar una parte frágil que podrían romper para entrar

Tails: Este es el lugar donde deben perforar, una ves que estén dentro uno de ustedes debe buscar las esmeraldas mientras el otro desactiva las defensas de la nave y los controles para que no escapen

Rouge: Yo boy por las esmeraldas

Knuckles y Tails: "Ni lo sueñes"

Sonic seguía distrayendo de manera divertida a Eggman y él se ponía cada vez mas furioso. Rouge llevo volando a Knuckles hasta donde decían las coordenadas de Tails, luego lanzo a Knuckles y este rompió el casco y entraron

Rouge: Vamos por las esmeraldas

Knuckles: No tan rápido, recuerda yo boy por las esmeraldas y tu desconectas el sistema de control

Rouge: No seas tan nervioso, ¿no confías en mi?

Knuckles: ¿No quieres que conteste verdad?

Knuckles y Rouge buscan el sistema y las esmeraldas pero resulta que están en la misma habitación, junto al generador de poder. Knuckles toma rápido las gemas y Rouge desconecta todos los controles de la nave haciendo que Eggman pierda el control, Knuckles usa el comunicador y le avisa a Tails que ya esta echo el trabajo, los dos corrieron a la salida. El doctor empezó a notar que los controles no respondían y que ya no tenía energía

Eggman: ¿Que sucede? No tengo control de las armas

Decoe: Perdimos el control de navegación

Bocoe: Y también perdimos las defensas, estamos vulnerables

Eggman: ¿Como sucedió?

Bokún: Intrusos dentro de la nave, Rouge y Knuckles sabotearon los controles y se llevaron las esmeraldas chaos

Eggman: ¡No puede ser!

En las afueras, Tails estaba preparándolo todo para el gran final de la batalla

Tails: Amy, ve a recoger a Knuckles y Rouge

Amy: Entendido

Tails: Sonic, ya tienen las esmeraldas, ve por ellas

Sonic: Justo a tiempo Tails

Crema dirigió su nave hacia la de Eggman, Knuckles salto de esta y le arrojo las esmeraldas a Sonic pero solo eran cuatro, no encontraron la quinta, aterrizo en la nave de Amy

Sonic atrapo las esmeraldas y se lleno de su poder

Sonic: Llegó la hora de terminar con esto Eggman

Sonic voló hasta la nave del doctor, él y los demás gritaron pero Sonic logro destruir en mil pedazos la fortaleza y Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokún salieron volando jurando que volverían

Sonic: Lo estaré esperando doctor

Sonic junto con Cream, Amy, Rouge y Knuckles bajaron a tierra firme y encontraron a Galaxina y las otras que estaban muy contentas

Galaxina: Sonic, lo lograron

Iris: Derrotaron a ese hombre y recuperaron las esmeraldas

Tails: Fue gracias a Sonic, él tuvo la idea de atacar la nave por dentro

Amy: "Bien echo Sonic"

Sonic: Ja, ja, gracias, aprendí de Tails

Cream: Lo importante es que ya tenemos las esmeraldas chaos y podremos traer a Cosmo de regreso

Tails: Es cierto, no perdamos mas tiempo, rápido

Rouge: Alguien esta impaciente

Todos se ríen y Tails también pero algo sonrojado. Después de eso regresaron a la colina para intentar traer a Cosmo con las esmeraldas, Galaxina escucho el árbol y supo que Cosmo estaba lista para regresar. Sonic les entrego las esmeraldas a las chicas y ellas probaron sus energías y las dirigieron hacia el árbol pero nada sucedió

Knuckles: ¿Oigan porque no pasa nada?

Rouge: ¿No se supone que Cosmo regresaría?

Galaxina los miro a todos con desilusión

Cream: ¿Que pasa Galaxina?

Galaxina: Me temo que las energías de 4 esmeraldas no son suficientes para traer a Cosmo de regreso

Estarla: No sabemos que hacer

Iris: Si no pensamos en algo pronto, el espíritu de Cosmo se abra fusionado por completo con el árbol y ni siquiera las esmeraldas chaos podrán traerla

Tails: Esto no puede acabar así

Knuckles: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer

Sonic: Que tal un intercambio

Karon: ¿De que hablas Sonic?

Sonic: Mi alma por la de Cosmo

Todos: ¡QUE!

Sonic: Si la energía de las esmeraldas no es suficiente le daré también mi energía vital

Galaxina: No puedes, si lo haces puedes quedar atrapado en el árbol para siempre

Amy: "No lo hagas Sonic, no volveremos a verte"

Cream: No puedes ponerte en peligro de esa forma

Sonic: Aré lo necesario para traerla de regreso

Justo en ese instante, alguien tocó el hombro de Sonic, él se volteo y todos vieron un pequeño robot que tenia en sus manos una esmeralda chaos

Tails: ¿De donde salió?

Rouge: Debe ser una de las maquinas de Eggman

Sonic: Si pero parece inofensivo, además tiene una esmeralda chaos

Cream: Es la esmeralda que encontró Eggman

El robot se la acerca a Sonic y el la toma de sus manos, Sonic sonríe y le da las gracias estrechando su mano

Knuckles: Ahora tenemos la energía para traer a Cosmo

Cream: Quien diría que el doctor nos ayudaría

Cheese: Chao, chao

Todos estaban felices porque Galaxina probo que era energía suficiente, mientras Cosmo y su madre se estaban despidiendo

Cosmo: Bien madre, creo que es hora de despedirse

Terra: Cosmo solo ten presente esto, yo siempre estaré con tigo

Cosmo la abraza y se dispone a irse. Galaxina y las demás toman la esmeraldas chaos y le piden a Sonic que las ayude ya que él es el único capaz de controlarlas, Tails coloca la planta, que ya había crecido bastante, frente al árbol, Sonic y las chicas se ponen detrás de ella y cada uno sujeta una esmeralda

Galaxina: Sonic, debes redirigir las energías de las gemas al árbol para que encuentren a Cosmo y la lleven hacia la planta

Sonic: Bien

Sonic lo hace y la energía se introduce en el árbol y luego se dirige a la planta después las esmeraldas regresan a su brillo normal

La planta empezó a brillar y tomo forma poco a poco. Finalmente la luz se fue y todos se sorprendieron al ver que su querida amiga Cosmo estaba parada frente a ellos

Tails: Cosmo?

Cosmo: Hola a todos

Tails: ¡Cosmo, enserio eres tu!

Amy y Cream lloraban de alegría y abrasaban a Cosmo muy contentas

Cream: Nos alegra que estés denuevo con nosotros

Cheese: Chao, chao

Cosmo: A mi también Cream, Hola Cheese

Knuckles: Me da mucho gusto que volvieras Cosmo

Cosmo: A mi también Knuckles, Sonic gracias por salvar la galaxia de Dark Oark, por manejar la energía de las esmeraldas chaos y por querer dar tu vida por la mía

Sonic: Cuando tú pidas, aunque fuiste tu quien salvo la galaxia, yo solo ayude

Tails: …Cosmo

Cosmo: Hola Tails

Ambos se encontraban muy felices de verse y con lágrimas se dieron un gran abrazo

Tails: Estoy feliz de verte Cosmo

Cosmo: También yo Tails

Amy: Es bueno ver a Tails tan contento

Cosmo fue a saludar a sus hermanas y Sonic le dijo que cortaría un gran ramo de flores para ella como regalo de bienvenida

Estarla: Ahora que Cosmo volvió solo nos queda un pequeño problema

Knuckles: ¿Cual es Estarla?

Estarla: ¿Donde vamos a vivir?

Galaxina: Valla, creo que olvidamos eso por completo

Knuckles: Podríamos construir una casa para Cosmo y sus hermanas

Iris: Buena idea

Amy: Trabajaremos juntos para construirla

Sonic: Si, comenzaremos mañana en la mañana, hasta entonces se quedaran con Cream y Amy

Tails: Yo guardare las esmeraldas en un lugar seguro

Al final todos se regresaron a sus casas, Estarla e Iris se fueron con Amy y Galaxina, Karon y Cosmo se fueron con Cream y Cheese. En la base de Eggman, el pequeño robot que le dio la esmeralda a Sonic había regresado con un mensaje de el para el doctor; el mensaje era un simple gracias el doctor sonrió, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokún estaban contentos con la buena obra del doctor aun después de perder la batalla con Sonic pero Eggman les dijo que se pusieran de inmediato a trabajar en su siguiente malvado plan.

Esa noche, Tails guardo las esmeraldas chaos en una capsula especial, el se encontraba muy feliz, luego se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic había ido a casa de Tails pero lo encontró muy asustado y buscando algo

Sonic: ¿Que pasa amigo?

Tails: ¡Sonic no están!

Sonic: ¿Que no esta?

Tails: Las esmeraldas desaparecieron

Sonic: ¡¿Qué dijiste?

Knuckles: Sonic, Tails

Sonic: Knuckles, ¿que pasa?

Knuckles: algo muy extraño le sucede a los trozos de la Esmeralda Madre

Sonic y Tails: "¿Qué?"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y las chicas fueron a isla ángel y encontraron los trozos de la esmeralda madre que estaban brillando, al final estos se armaron y la esmeralda madre volvió a su forma normal

Knuckles: La esmeralda madre se recupero

Cream: Eso es bueno

Cosmo: Si ¿cual es el problema?

Knuckles: Esperen, parece que la esmeralda trata de mostrarnos algo

En la esmeralda se podían ver las imágenes de las dos esmeraldas chaos faltantes y como estas de repente desaparecieron y también las que estaban en casa de Tails

Sonic: ¿Que sucedió con las esmeraldas? 

Knuckles: La esmeralda madre trata de decirnos donde están

Rouge: ¿Y donde están?

Knuckles trata de escuchar la esmeralda pero un brillo muy grande sale de ella, de pronto frente a ellos aparece Tikal junto con Chaos

Cosmo: ¿Quienes son ellos?

Amy: Son Tikal y Chaos

Cream: ¿Pero como llegaron aquí

Sonic: No se pero creo que estamos apunto de saber que paso con las esmeraldas

Mientras en un lugar sumamente lejano, en otra dimensión para ser exactos, un misterioso ser con poderes sobre naturales, estaba en una base extraña junto con otro sujeto

Brandon: ¿Tuvo éxito señor?

Darcanor: Si, las esmeraldas chaos están aquí pero hay que encontrarlas primero para llevar a cabo nuestro plan…

**CONTINUARA… **


End file.
